My Brother's Rival Is My Boyfriend
by LadyRoaring
Summary: April Jacobs is just a young girl from Cincinnati, Ohio who is also related to Jimmy Jacobs. She finally makes it to IPW and wrestles along side her brother. But what happens when a blue eyed psycho by the name of Jon Moxley catches her eyes?
1. Morning And IPW

"April! April!" I hated his voice whenever he'd wake me up.

"April Katie Ja-"

"I'm up! Shut up!"

I ran down the stairs and caught the smell of bacon and pancakes. Mmm! I love the smell of my brother's cooking. I walk into the kitchen to find my brother cooking my favorite breakfast.

"Morning princess!" Jimmy looks at my bed head, chuckles, and kisses my forehead. I laugh and hug my brother. I stretched to my left to grab two cups and filled them with orange juice. I placed the cups on the dinning room table and waited for Jimmy to serve the food on the set up plates.

"Dinner is served!"

"It's breakfast time" I replied quickly, Jimmy laughed sarcastically and put some food on our plates.

"To the Jacobs siblings!"

"To the Jacobs!"

We raised our cups and began to eat our breakfast. Jimmy finished his food in five minutes leaving me alone on the dinning table finishing up the remaining pieces of bacon.

"Oh, IPW called, welcome to the roster!" Jimmy patted me on the back and laughed. "I guess the talent does run high in the Jacobs blood.

It was 4pm, Jimmy and I packed our stuff for our business trip, more like going around the country for the 6th time while wrestling and entertaining others. Never knew being on the road would be this fun with your sibling. Jimmy talked about the whole companies he worked with and the amount of fans he had cheering for him.

"There is this one guy I want you to watch out for though. He's crazy! Like really fucked up in the head kinda crazy! He's actually my rival both inside and out the wrestling business. I believe his name was Moxley. Jon Moxley... Oh how I hate him so badly." Jimmy really sounded upset but he gave me a smile afterwards and messed with my hair. Jimmy is such an awesome brother to have.

2 hours later, after that whole car ride we finally made it to my hometown and birthplace Ohio- Cincinnati, Ohio. It's weird because Jimmy lives far away from here, around Grand Rapids, Michigan. Jimmy and went inside the building with our luggage, it was beautiful. We saw a few of Jimmy's friends and hugged one another. There was some guy staring at me. His blue eyes caught my hazel eyes, his expression was perfect. Did I just fall in love on the first day at work? Nah!


	2. First Match and The Moxley

This match is schedual for one fall, making her way to the ring, from Cincinnati, Ohio, The Nightmare Princess, April Jacobs!" The crowd went wild. The cheers grew louder, the people form my hometown are counting on me to win. I get inside the ring and to point to the audience, as I stood on the middle rope I screamed as loud as I could.

"And her opponent, from Chicago, Illinois, Mia Martinez!" So I'm fighting a veteran... Time to put on a show!

The match started off with her drop kicking me 5 times. She tried to drop kick me again but I grabbed both her legs and took her for a spin. I punched her body until she was gasping for air. I can't lose this match, not in front of my hometown, not even in front of my brother. I grabed Mia in for a piledriver, lifted her up for a 720 spin and finished her off with a tombstone or what I would like to call my favorite finisher "The Devil Whisper"

1,2,3

"Here's your winner, April Jacobs!

The referee held my arm up high. I freed myself and pointed to the audience letting a out a victory scream. I cant believe I won the match. I exit the ring and headed backstage.

"There's the winner! Come here and give your brother a hug!" I speed walked to Jimmy and hugged him tightly. Jimmy lifted me up and spun me around. He was really happy I won. "Now, I need you to do me a favor... Would you be my mananger for my match against Moxley?" Moxley? That's his rival. "Umm... Duh! I would love to coach my brother on!" I punched Jimmy's arm and laughed as he pretended to be in pain. "To the Jacobs!" we both yelled out high fiving each other. Others looked at us with a scared expression on their face. Jimmy and I both laughed again. We saw an interviewer walking toward us and stopped once she got to us.

"April Jacobs, congrats on your first match ever against Mia Martinez, how did it feel competing for the first time?"

"It felt amazing, my heart was pumping, I felt the adrenaline running through my body. The crowd was loud, I felt awesome!"

"We heard that you're going to accompany Jimmy Jacobs on his match against Moxley, any plans on helpimg your brother win?"

"Look! Jimmy can kick Moxley's ass anytime. The Jacobs are not afraid of anyone, not even a psychotic reject who thinks he's better than the rest of us out here. Look Mox, you better watch your damn back 'cause you're about to get pummled, beaten down, left breathless when my bro f u ghts you!" I walked away with Jimmy to the ring.

Jimmy's song began as he walked down the ramp, he stopped, turned to the back and began clapping. I came out screaming and shaking hands with those who sat ringside. "Making his way to the ring accompanied by April Jacobs... Jimmy Jacobs!" The crowd cheered. Jimmy's song stopped and Shitlist by L7 started playing. "And his opponent, from Cincinnati, Ohio, Jon Moxley!" The arena was filled with cheers and boos. Im guessing he's both hated and loved. Moxley stood on the apron of the ring and looked at me- Blue Eyes... Was Moxley the cute guy I saw staring at me when I entered the arena? Moxley smiled at me and pointed his attention back at Jimmy.

The bell rang and Moxley attacked Jimmy with punches to the body and kicks to the gut. Jimmy was down on his knees. Jon kicked the side of his head and Jimmy was out. "Come on Jimmy! Fight for your sister! You said you were going to kick my ass!" Moxley grabbed Jimmy's face and violently bit his ear. Jimmy's screams of pain rang through my ears.

I pounded on the ring repeatedly on after another to give Jimmy the charisma he needed. "Lets go Jimmy" The crowd chanted and clapped. Jimmy got back on his feet and drop kicked Moxley. 1,2- Moxley kicked out at two and tackled Jimmy down punching his face down. Moxley kicked his head again and like before Jimmy was out like the lights. Moxley got out the ring and walked towards me. I couldn't move or talk at all. Moxley grabbed my chin and smiled at me, then he began to laugh. "Look at your pathetic brother! He can't touch me! No one can ever touch me!" He yelled at me. I just wanted to punch him, but I couldn't move a muscle. Why can't I move? Moxley moved a bit closer to me, grabbed my hair and pulled me closer to him. "You smell nice, like fresh roses already blooming." He sniffed my hair and tightened the grip of his hand that had my hair in it. I struggled to get him off my hair but I was too weak. He just laughed at the sight of me struggling. He removed his hands off of my hair and stood watching me. "Your turn!" Mox was insane, but two can play at that game. I leaned closer to Moxley, his face was happily surprised as I moved downwards to his crotch area. "Surprise!" I uppercut Moxley in the groin and slapped him hard he fell back in the ring. Jimmy got up and coverd Moxley with a roll up.

1,2,3!

"Here's your winner, Jimmy Jacobs!" Moxley looked disappointed but I was glad he lost, never mess with a Jacob. Jimmy screamed louder than ever. The arena was filled with cheers. I clapped and smilled at my brother who was pointing at the crowd. Jimmy left the ring, hugged me and yelled again. I yelled with him and high fived him. We went backstage lauging.

"Whose the winner?"

"Jacobs"

"'The Jacobs' my little sister... 'The Jacobs."

"You showed Moxley who's the boss. That match was awesome!"

"You halped me win, I thought you were going to do something else but a punch to the groin, that's my sister!"

"To the Jacobs" we both chanted with some "whoop whoop" in between the chant.

Many wrestlers congratulated Jimmy and I on our victories and patted us on the back. It was my first time competimg as a wrestler and I already did amazing.

"Jacobs, I'm not done with you yet!" yelled a familiar voice.

"What do you want now? I beat you already!"

"Not you! I'm talking about little miss April Jacobs. The girl that caused me my match becuase of a dick killing punch!"

"What do you want Mox?"

"Oh I don't want anything but your brother's head on a stick and for your family name to vanish from existance."

"Dont you think that's a little harsh?"

Moxley growled and punched Jimmy's face. Jimmy fell back on the ground. He couldn't open his eyes.

"Jimmy!"

Moxley picked me up and carried me on his shoulders. Was I actually getting kidnapped by a lunatic? Moxley ran to the parking lot and got into a car.

"Drive!" Moxley said to the driver. The car started moving.

30 minutes later we ended up on my street. We got inside a house right next to mines.

"Welcome to Casa De' Mox"

The house was beautiful, way cleaner than mines. I looked around, it was like a dream that I didn't want to wake up from.

"Make yourself at home, you're gonna be living here."

"Me?"

"You're the only one here..."

"I can't, my brother-"

"Your brother doesn't know where you live in Cincinnati."

He has a point. I never told Jimmy where I lived when I moved out at 16.

"...I guess I can stay"

Moxley smiled as if he wanted me to stay with him.


	3. Casa De' Mox

**Moxley's POV**

I sat on the couch and waited for April to come out of the guest room. She was trying to make her self feel like home so she said she was going to change the room up.

"Moxley!"

"Yeah?"

"Come here!"

I got up and walked towards the guest room to find April laying in bed with a big white shirt and no pants. The room was clean, too clean. Did she want me to mess up now by tackling her?

"So what do you think?"

Ok Moxley, just tell her she looks beautiful. Don't pin her down to the bed and fuck her in those adorable clothes. "You look bangable." Dammit!

"Bangable?" Shit she questioned me, what do I say now?

"Like I can easily fuck you and record me fucking you and send it to your brother. That'll piss him off." What the fuck did I just say? Now she hates me. April is giving me that stare. I think she's gonna get up and dick punch me again.

"Umm..." She got up and walked towards me, She leaned in close just like before during my match against Jimmy Jacobs. Her lips pressed against mines and then she pulled away.

"Well that was new." I said surprised. April smiled and went back to laying down in bed. I went over to her bed to lay down with her. It was pretty late so she probably wanted to sleep. I wrapped an arm around her and smiled at her as she slept quietly. She looks really beautiful sleeping, her red hair covers her face and her head in just laying on my chest. I think I'm in love...

**April's POV**

I woke up and found out Jon wasn't in bed. He must be awake already. I got up and walked straight to the shower. Height by Eyes Set To Kill filled the house. I guess Moxley is into this kind of music. Great taste in music! I relaxed under the shower head and washed the sweat off my body. Today was a new day, it's my second day of work. I smiled softly and finished off my shower.

Once I got out the shower and finished changing into my workout clothes I found Jon cooking some breakfast. The smell was a familiar smell, it smelled like... Bacon and Pancakes! I walked over to Jon and hugged him. "Morning Jon!" I said looking at him and back to the delicious food.

"Morning April" He replied back kissing my forehead. He took two plates and filled them with bacon and pancakes. Then he took two cups and filled them with orange juice. Some how I feel like I was back at Jimmy's place again eating my favorite breakfast. I took my plate and cup and began to devour my food.

"Someone's hungry" Moxley said eating right next to me. "Sorry if there's no table to eat at..." He was too kind, he shouldn't be doing this. Not even to a Jacobs.

I got an email from IPW, apparently I was going to side up with Jon and turn against my own brother. My heart felt shattered. I know it's just a storyline but the idea of turning on my own flesh and blood just seemed wrong. I pushed my plate aside and went back to my room. I can't do it. I don't want to do it. "I don't want to!"

Moxley came into my room just in time to see me cry. He placed his arms on my back and held my head up. "Don't you dare cry April. Moxley's dont cry. What's bothering you?"

"I received an email from the company saying that their gonna put me into the feud between you and Jimmy. I have to turn on my brother..."

"That's awesome!" I gave him a painful look and punched his arm. How dare he! I got out my bed and took off. I need to get on the road and head to Detroit anyways. My car was still parked in front of my house, i unlocked it and got in and took off. Why do I gotta turn on him? I'm just a rookie..

* * *

((Sorry if this chapter was short, Im kinda tired at the moment. It's midnight over here. Chapter 4 coming tomorrow.))


	4. April Moxley?

I arrived to the arena in Detroit where IPW is being held. I go to my locker room and place my luggage to the side. A few minutes later there was a knocking at my door. "Come in!" The door opens and a familiar face was in my locker room. I wanted to cry now.

"April? Where did you go yesterday? I looked everywhere in Ohio for you and went to my Grand Rapids to see if you were there but you weren't. I even went to the hotel I was staying in and the guy said you weren't in there." Jimmy said holding me close to him. I looked up at him and let a few tears fall from my eyes. I couldn't tell him that I live with Moxley now, he would get pissed and hurt Mox.

"I was at my house all this time." Lies! I was with Moxley, Jimmy you knew Moxley carried me away when he punched you yesterday.

"Oh, well as long as you're safe then I'm happy. Now about what's going to happen today lets make a promise that this feud wont ruin our friendship and ruin us as brother and sister. Promise?"

"Promise!" We crossed our pinkies together and high fived each other. I will miss doing this when we team up together.

Jimmy patted me on the back and left my locker room. My phone vibrated, I took my phone out my pocket and saw that I got another email

_Jimmy Jacobs w/ April vs Jon Moxley_

_When Jimmy hits Jon with the Contra Code, April stops Jimmy from pinning Jon and hits Jimmy with The Devil Whisper. Jon gets up and pins Jimmy getting the win._

_Shouldn't be that hard. Go get 'em!_

Doesn't seem that hard but the fact that I have to betray my brother still runs through my head.

I leave my locker room and find Jon eating a piece of chicken outside of my door. He stops eating once he saw me and smiled softly.

"April! Hey, I'm sorry for what I said back at home. I didn't mean for my words to hurt you. It's just I'm glad you'll be working next to me. It's like we're meant to be together." He grabbed my hand and leaned in close for a kiss. I allowed him. Hearing Jon say that kinda relaxed me and took whatever I was thinking of off my mind. An interviewer calls out to me. I go over to him and acted cool.

"April, any words on what we're going to be seeing during your brother's match against Moxley?"

"Jimmy will do his best to win and I'll be cheering him on. It's what siblings do, you know?"

"And what about you and Moxley? Yesterday he punched Jimmy and took off with you on his shoulders. What happened after?"

"Nothing happened afterwards, I pummeled Moxley down to the ground and left home." Lies! I was at his place hiding from my brother...

"You also have a match against Kimberly Kash, any ideas on how you're going to win?"

"Devil Whisper!" I wink to the camera and walked away from the interviewer.

**Match 1: April Jacobs vs Kimberly Kash**

"Making her way to the ring from Cincinnati, Ohio- The Nightmare Princess- April Jacobs!" I do my same routine and point to the audience. Once I stand on the middle ropes I screamed loudly. The fans go crazy.

"And her opponent from Portage, Indiana- Kimberly Kash" She looks amazing. Very beautiful.

The bell rings and I began to tackle her down punching her repeatedly. The referee pulled me away from her. As soon as she got up she went in for a drop kick but I caught her foot slammed her back on the mat. I go in for the pin 1,2- she kicked out. I grabbed her hair and slammed her face on the mat. What's going on with me? Why am I so violent all of a sudden? I lifter Kimberly up and bit her face. Her screams rang through my ears in a good way. I put her into a piledriver position and lifted her up on my back for a 720 spin. I brought her down a little and slammed her head on the mat with a tombstone. The Devil's Whisper has been done. 1,2,3!

"Here's your winner... April Jacobs!"

As soon as I got backstage I saw Jon standind by my locker room door. I walked up to him and placed my hand on his shoulders.

"April that match was amazing. How about you open that door and maybe I can congratulate you on your match?"

"You mean like having sex?"

"What? No!"

"Jon I'm sweating right now maybe after your match we can go grab something to eat and head to the hotel."

Jon growled but then he began to laugh. We waled extremely close to me making me a little uncomfortable. My back was to the walls and in front of me was Jon. He leaned in close for a kiss and slid his tounge into my mouth. I began to relax a little and kissed Jon back. Our neat kisses turned into a sloppy make out session. Jon pinned my arms to the wall with one hand and slid the other into my underwear.

"You're already wet down there April. Tell me, is it me that's making you like this?"

I nodded shyly. Jon tried to continue from where he began but was interrupted by a random knock at my door.

"Go away!" Jon said growling at the door. He looked hot when he's angry iin my opinion.

"April? We need to talk. Open the door!" That voice again... Dammit out of all people why did it have to be Jimmy? If I open the door and he sees Jon he would be pissed and hurt Jon before their match.

"I'll be out soon, just meet me by the catering area."

"Alright, fine. But hurry up!"

Jon looked back at me and smiled. "So where were we?" Jon said with that raspy voice of his. We started to make out again. He took off my shirt and played with my breasts. His hands were nice on them. I moaned to the slightest touch of Jon just fondling my boobs. I wanted Jon to fuck me, but not here. My cellphone alarm goes off, it was time for Jimmy's and Jon's match. Jon smiled softly and handed me my shirt back. I put it back on and exit my locker room hoping that Jimmy was still at the catering area.

**Match 2: Moxley vs Jacobs**

I found Jimmy drinking some water and talking to his friends. I pat him on the back giving him the lets go signal. Jimmy and I walked and talked all the way to the ring. I heard Shitlist playing and Jon came out walking all funny. My eyes accidentally stared at his bulge which was poking out of his tights. Ladies and gentlemen Jon Moxley has a boner.

The bell rings, Jon and Jimmy do their same fighting routine.

20 minutes into the match and Jimmy hits Jon with the Contra Code. I stopped Jimmy before he can pin Jon.

"April go away, dont place yourself into a mens match." Jimmy shoves me back and continued yelling at me. I slapped Jimmy and finished him with the Devil Whisper. Jon was in shock and crawled to cover Jimmy. 1,2,3... "Here's your winner Jon Moxley." Jon grabbed my arm and raised it high. Jimmy looked at me with disbelief as he saw kiss Jon sexually.

Jon and I went backstage and celebrated his win by making out back stage again.

"April Moxley... I love the sound to that." Jon said laughing as he kissed my neck.

April Moxley? It does have a nice ring to it.


	5. Hotel Moxley: Population 2

Jon and I arrived at our hotel, he sighed very loudly and jumped on the bed. I looked at him as he took his shirt off. His body looked amazing. I walked over to the bed and sat next to him.

"Nice hotel room... Wanna trash it?"

"We're wrestlers not rock stars." I punched his arm playfully and he punched back.

After 20 minutes of silence Jon pushed me down on the bed and stood over me. Was he? Is he? He leaned down to my lips and pressed his against mines. This has turned into another sloppy make out session. I let out a slight moan when Jon began to kiss down my neck. His kisses were like small hands caressing a sensetative spot. He chuckled and went to the collar bones. He bit on one of them and I gasped loudly.

"Well well, looks like someone enjoys pain. You're a pain- I wont say slut because I don't want to upset you." Jon whispered into my ear as he slid one of his hands up my shirt. He fondled the right one again just like he did back at the locker room. I pushed him off me and threw him down on the bed as I leaned over him close to his crotch area. Jon's eyes widned once I started to undo his belt buckle. If he was going to tease then I might as well join the fun. I unzipped his jeans and took them off. Jon covered his crotch area, his face was flushed. He had to be hard if he doesn't want me seeing his member. I forcefully removed his hands away and stripped him off his boxers. He was naked, no shirt, no pants what so ever. I stroked his dick gently and licked the side of his shaft. Dean groaned a little, I opened my mouth and took his length inside my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down until Jon grabbed my head and caught some of my hair in his hand. He pushed my mouth deeper into his length. Gag! I took his dick out my mouth and gasped for air.

"You're not done yet Jacobs!"

"Its Apri-" Jon shoved his cock deeper into my mouth. I wasn't in control any more, he thrusted rapidly making me gag 8 times. I needed air. Jon groaned and hissed loudly as he thrusted even faster into my mouth. I felt his thick liquid fill my mouth, the taste was good.

Jon pinned me back onto the bed and ripped my clothes off my body. He pushed my legs open and positioned his cock near my hole. I don't know if Im ready. Truth is I never really done this with anybody. Is Jon going to be the first person to take my Virginity? Jon pushed himself inside my virgin hole. A loud moan escaped my mouth but it sounded more like a painful scream.

"That's odd... You're way too tight... That means.."

"Y-yes Im a virgin!" Jon smiled at me and kissed my cheeks. "I wont hurt you, I promise I'll go easy." He thrusted slowly into me. It still hurts but it got a little better. I smiled shyly at Jon giving him the signal to a go a little faster. Jon picks up more speed into his thrust. I felt my stomach tightening up. Jon groaned and growled. I know that sound. He was about to cum. Jon removed his dick quickly and stroked himself off until strings of while liquid covered my stomach.

"F-fuck!" Jon layed back on the bed and panted heavily. I couldn't move, I was in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "You look good covered in my cum." Jon laughed and got up. He came back with some tissues and wet wipes and began to clean me off. Jon kissed my lips and layed back onto the bed closing his eyes.

My first time was greater than I thought it would be. I lost my virginity, not to just some random dude but to the guy who punched my brother and took care of me after he kidnapped me. His name was Jon Moxley.


	6. Special Heart

"Fuck! April Im cumming!" Jon came on my stomach and groaned loudly. Jon got some tissues and wiped his cum off of me. I kept thinking about last night so many times, the day how this little rosed opened up and blossomed.

"April get dressed, he have to hit the road in 20 minutes."

"I know" I picked my bra and panties from the nighstand to my left and put them on my naked body. Jon just looked at me while he fixed his belt and put his boots on.

15 minutes later Jon and I check out of the hotel and put our bag and luggage in the back of the car. Jon and I got inside car and we drove off to Chicago.

"Was I really your first boyfriend to take your virginity?" Jon questioned on the fact that he was the one who took my virginity. Im really shocked at the fact that he said the word 'boyfriend'.

"Yeah, no jokes at all"

"Again, I wont use you for sex, I love you and I want to be with you." Jon had just confessed his love for me. My cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. I love him too, but there is one problem... Jimmy. He's jot gonna like the idea of me and his rival dating.

"So did Jimmy text you or anything?"

"Nope, nothing at all... What if he got the betrayal to his head?"

"Then that's his problem. I won't let him do you emotional harm. I won't let anyone do you any harm." His words were kind. I wonder if Jon actually means the things he says...


	7. Im Sorry!

Jon and I made it to the arena pulling our luggage through the parking lot, inside the backstage area.  
"Ay there's the couple!" A voice yelled out to Jon and I. Jon turned around and jumped in joy. They both hugged and slapped each other.  
"What are you doing at IPW bro? I thought you left like last year."  
"I did but I thought I come back and help my bro and his gal out. Speaking of Gal.. Jon?"  
"Oh! April this is Sami... Sami Callihan!" I waved at Sami and shook his hand.  
"April? I heard 'lots about you. Take care of Jon for me."  
"I will! Well I have to head to my locker room and prepare for my promo. See you guys soon." I kissed Jon and waved at Sami.

* * *

I look around at the area I was told to be at for my promo. It was dark and scary, I felt goose bumps all over my arm. I cleared my throat and pointed at the camera guy to start recording.

"1,2,3...Crush  
1,2,3... Cut  
1,2,3... Get rid of the image that keeps haunting my brain. The image of his face in pain when he heard the voice of the devil telling him 'She wants you broken and weak' I can't think right anymore, his face haunts me day and night. I did what I did for a reason! I'm not going to keep living in my brother's shadow! My dear older brother, Oh how I dislike you. As kids, he was always mom's favorite. Mom never gave me one ounce of love or care. Jimmy had it easy for him while I was stuck struggling to survive in the mean streets of Cincinnati, that was until I saw a figure. A figure of a guy who smiled at me and said that I wasn't alone, that there was a place for people like me. Everything got all clear. I began to see everything from a whole new perspective. Jimmy, you need to get your head checked, cause Jon and I will break you and make your life hell'till you say the words 'I quit!'" I gave the cue to the camera man to stop recording and walked to the catering area. I took a bottle of water and looked at the tv. Jon and Sami were in the ring making jokes, insulting the crowd, and being insane like usual. Switchblade Conspiracy huh? Nice tag team name. I walk back to my locker room and taped my hand to get ready for the 6 man-mixed-tag team match. Switchblade Conspiracy and April vs Jimmy Jacobs, Homicide, and Mia Martinez. This should be good.

Knock, Knock!  
"Who is it?"  
"The Switchblades!" Jon's voice echoed through my locker room.  
"I opened the door and invited them both inside.  
"Time to discuss our victory plan." Jon played with his fingers and had that wicked grin on his face which probably means he wanted us to cheat during our match.  
"Sami will start off the match first, from then on whoever he tags next will have to do some serious damage to whoever is against us. That will probably make Jimmy egg on his team mate."  
"But how are we going to keep Jimmy from laying a hand on April?"  
"Easy! Whenever that emo princess is in the ring with April she has to tag me in."  
"Once we beat Jimmy senselessly can we have April deliver the Backfire?"  
"How do you know of her other finisher?"  
"I watched her matches before she started IPW."  
"Back when she was in Cincinnati?"  
"Duh! Dude catch up!"  
"Fine she can land the Backfire... the we get our victory!" We put our arms in and yelled out Switchblades.

* * *

"This match is a 6 man-mixed-tag team match!" Seagulls Over Rhinoceros starts to play. "From Cincinnati, Ohio, the team of Jon Moxley, Sami Callihan, and April Jacobs- The Switchblade Conspiracy!" Cheers and boos filled the arena as the 3 of us walked down the ramp. Sami was screaming some stuff and Jon had his arms around me kissing my cheek. We got inside the ring and waited for our opponents. Homicide came out 1st, then Mia, and lastly Jimmy.

The bell rang and the match started with Sami and Homicide, it was amazing. The punches looked as if they actually hurt. Sami grabbed Homicide and gave him a suplex. Sami tagged me in and Homicide tagged Mia. Like our 1st match she dropkicked me 5 times until I grabbed her legs and gave her a giant swing. I lifted her up and gave her a German suplex.  
"I run this place!" I yelled at her and put her in a sleeper hold.  
"Lets go Mia!" Jimmy cheered Mia on and stretched his hands out for her. Mia forcefully removed my arms from the hold and kicked me in the stomach. She ran and tagged Jimmy. I looked up and saw Jimmy standing in front of me, I jumped up by surprise and looked at his eyes. He had one of those looks that says he want to hurt you. Jon tagged himself in and winked at me.  
Jon and Jimmy went at it. They threw a whole lot of punches to the head and body, kicks, to the head and body. These two had that one interesting connection when they wrestled. Jon bit Jimmy's forehead. The pain in my brother's scream still buzzed through my ears. I felt my heart drop.  
Tag!  
Sami ran and clotheslined Jimmy.  
"Get up Jacobs!" Sami punched Jimmy's head repeatedly and slammed his head down the mat.  
Tag!  
I got in the ring and lifted Jimmy up. He was out of breath and could barely breathe. He looked into my eyes with a painful expression. I swallowed every ounce of sadness I had inside me and did what I had to do. I poke Jimmy's eyes and punched his groin. I slowly grabbed his neck and taunted him. As I lifted him up I gave him a military press and threw him down for a pin.  
1,2,3!  
Here's your winners, The Switchblade Conspiracy!

* * *

Sami, Jon, and I went backstage and grabbed some bottles of water before we headed to my locker room.  
"Amazing match! We killed it out there!"  
"My girl April was amazing, She punished Jimmy!"  
I looked down at the floor with tears forming around my eyes. The look Jimmy gave me was painful. I just want to- to- Dammit!  
I ran out the locker room and ran to the parking lot. I can't keep hurting Jimmy. My brother's eyes swarmed through my mind. I began to doze off, I closed my eyes and laid back on the wall.

* * *

"April we were siblings!" Jimmy grabbed my arm, I looked at those painful eyes.  
"I didn't mean to! I'm Sorry!" Jimmy twisted my arm around. His eyes changed, his expression wasn't normal. It seemed as if a beast was controlling him.  
"You team up with me. Leave and betray me in just two days. Siblings? You're another Moxley. You're not my sister!"  
My body fell to the ground. I was punched down to the floor.  
I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"  
"April, April, Wake up!"  
"I'm sorry!"  
"April it's okay." I felt two strong arms wrap around my body and lifted me up from the ground. I opened my eyes a little to see dirty blonde hair and icy blue eyes. I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

* * *

"How is she doing Doc?"  
"She's well, she has a fever, few bruises but she's fine. She did keep mumbling 'Im sorry'"  
"Poor April..." Jon put his hands on my head and brushed my hair back.  
"Just give her some fever pills and make sure she eats a lot. Ice those wounds too!"  
"No problem Doc!" I felt his arms lift me up again.

* * *

3 hours later and I felt myself being lifted again.  
"We're home my love... You can wake up now."  
I rubbed my eyes and noticed Jon looking at me smiling. I hugged him tightly.  
"Thank god you're awake!" He said.


	8. A Moxley Vacation

"April? Aaapril? April Katie Ja- Moxley... Wake up." I drag the blanket to cover my head and groaned.

"I don't wanna!"

"April..." I groan again flipping to the other side of the bed. Jon pulled the covers off and hit my face with one of his pillows.

"Wake up!"

"I'm up!" I threw a pillow at him and got off the bed. Jon picked me up and gently body slammed me on the bed.

"Now you are!" he smiled gently and laughed. I pushed him off my and left the room for the shower.

30 minutes after washing my hair, showering, and getting changed I walk into the kitchen to get some orange juice.

"April!" Jon's playful voice echoed through the house.

"Yes?" A couch pillow crashed into my face. I heard laughter coming from the living room. Jon seems very childish today.

"What you doing?"

"Getting orange juice"

"Really?"

"No.. Im just standing in the kitchen because it called to me. Yes really!"

"No need to be so rude, April." Jon's voice sounded hurt. I walk to the living room to check up on Jon. He was holding his knees with one arm and changing the channels on the tv with the other hand. I sat next to him and layed on his right shoulder.

"Sorry" I poked his cheek to catch his attention. No luck! Lets try this again! I poke his cheek again, he groaned an scooted away. I move closer and poke his cheek again. Another groan escaped his mouth and he scooted away again. He noticed me scoot closer to him, he looked back to the tv.

"What do yo-" I cut Jon's words off with a kiss.

"Sorry" I smiled shyly and laughed. Jon smiled and chuckled to himself.

"Alright, I forgive you." He responded back. Score one, April! This is the best vacation ever!


	9. My name is Moxley

**Moxley's POV  
**

April was just sleeping and I was just wide awake, watching her. I have to admit, I've gone soft since April and I been together. I can't act the way I usually do without hurting her. Wait... I got it! April is a heavy sleeper so I carried her away from her room into mines. My room looked like a dungeon so she probably would be scared when she sees it.  
I strip all my clothes off and got into my ring gear along with the Mox jacket. This would be fun!  
I waited until April woke up so I can show that Jon Moxley wasn't soft and he wasn't a heart breaker either.

"Huh? Where am I? Why am I tied to a bed?" April sounded scared. I place my hands on her cheek and smiled at her.

"What's wrong April, are you scared? Don't worry you'll be fine." I crashed my lips against hers, at first she was stuck not knowing what to do until she slowly kissed back. I shove my tongue in her mouth discovering that pretty mouth of hers. Our tongues wrestled with each other. A soft moan came out her mouth as I nibbled down her collar bone. Why is she enjoying this? She's not suppose to be enjoying this, well she is but not this much. I smacked her left breast, until I heard her scream in pain. There we go!

"Jon what's all this?"

"It's Moxley! Listen Jacobs, I'm going to fuck you hard and make you scream my name, beg for me to allow you to cum for me. You are mines and mines only. Got that Jacobs?!"

She nodded her head and I gave her a wicked smile. I place my mouth on one of her breast as I squeezed the other one with left hand. Her breast take like strawberries. I trace circles on her nipple with my tongue and moved my left hand down her underwear. God dammit! She was already wet, that means she's ready.

"You're really wet Jacobs, does your brother know about this?" I moved a little lower and began to place butterfly kisses all over her stomach. Time to go lower! I untie the ropes that were holding her legs together. I spread her legs apart and smiled at the sight of her vagina. I began to lick her clitoris until I heard a soft moan coming from above me. I stare at April while I continued to lick her clit. Her face was extremely pink. I stick two fingers inside her entrance and roughly fingered her. Her moans were filling the room one moan after another.

"Fuck! Moxley, why are you doing this?"

"Because I do what I want! Now hand me that thing on the nightstand." April handed me the choker. I crawl up to her and placed the choker around her neck. "Now beg for me to put it in!" I flipped her over and removed my tights. April couldn't help but look at my dick with a scared expression.

"Please put it in..."

"Please what?!"

"Please Moxley, put it in.."

"Oh so you do want Moxley's throbbing cock in you. Fucking slut! You asked for it!" I positioned myself between her leg and inserted my dick inside her. Dammit, she's so tight! I slowly thrusted in her like if it was our first time.

"Moxley, please uhh go faster." Hearing those words made my cock twitch. I fastened my pace up and pulled on her choker. The sound of her choking made me speed up a little faster. Oh how I missed the sound of a female choking whether it was my dick shoved in her mouth or when I forcefully squeeze or pull on their choked. April was screaming, I couldn't hear myself thrust into her with all her screaming. I pulled out of her and shoved my cock in her mouth. Now that's the feeling I love!

"Damn April, that's some impressive mouth there. Tell me how many guys have you sucked with that pretty slutty mouth of yours? You probably sucked your own brother off, naughty April!" I sped my pace up, pushing into her mouth. At this pace I can feel the back of her throat. I thrust faster making April gag on my dick. A loud groan escaped my mouth, louder than all my other groans.

"Fuck! April, Im close!" I gave one last final thrust until my dick pulsed. My dick was filling her mouth with my sweet cum. I fell back on the bed and tried to control my breathing.

Damn that was good!


	10. Give Me Back April

**Moxley's POV  
**

April was on the ground coughing and catching her breath while I was just wiping the remaining drops of cum I had left on my dick with a towel. I walk over to her and lifted her up into my arms bridal carry styled. As she closed her eyes she mumbled the words "Don't hurt me". I smile at her and kissed her forehead "I promise I won't". I took her to her room and placed her down on her bed. My phone went off, I check to see who it was but it was an unknown number. I walk out of April's room to take the call.

"Hello?"

"I know you have her!"

"Hello?!"

"Give me back my April!" That voice... it sounded like... JACOBS!

"Listen Jacobs! You can forget about April! She's fine here where she's at now!"

"She doesn't belong to you, you psycho!"

"Like I give two fucks who she belongs to. She's with me now and she's happy with me!"

"How would you know about her feelings?! You barely know her!"

I groaned in anger and wiped my face "IF YOU WANT HER THEN COME FIND HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I hung up the phone and gave a text to Jimmy with my address. If it's April he wants then it's April he wont get. I stormed into my room and changed into a pair of jeans, my Mox jacket, and a pair of cowboy boots. I grab the roll of black tape out of my drawers and began to tape my hands. Who the fuck does Jimmy think he is calling my cell phone asking for my April?!

**4 Hours Later**

Once my doorbell rung I rushed to the door. When I opened it I immediately grabbed Jimmy's hair and slammed the door close. I pull him to the kitchen punching his face until he bruised. He started punching back. We were breaking plates, cups, anything made out of glass. Both our heads were pouring out blood. I drag him to the living room choking him on the floor. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH APRIL?!" I said slamming his head on the floor.

"I'M TAKING HER HOME!"

"SHE IS HOME!" I repeatedly punched his head getting my fist all bloody. Jimmy flipped us over and started to slam my head on the floor.

I heard a door open... Shit! Not April! Jimmy takes a fork and digs it into my forehead. I took the fork away from his hand and returned the favor by doing the same. I turn to see April standing in front of us, hands over her mouth, tears forming around her eyes.

"April!" Jimmy calls out to her crawling his way to her.

"Don't touch her!" I grab his leg and went back to punching his face, one punch harder than the other.

"Stop it!" April pulls me off of Jimmy and slapped my face. "How could you hurt my brother?!"

"April It's not what it-"

"Screw you Moxley! I hate you! Jimmy wait outside we're going home!"

"April no..." My heart shattered into pieces. "April don't go... Please..." I held on to April just to get shoved into a wall. She hates me now. April walks into her room and back out with a jacket and a luggage. She flicks me off and just like that she was gone.

"DAMMIT!"


	11. To The Jacobs

**April's POV**

After the 4 hour long drive back to Grand Rapids, Michigan, Jimmy and I finally made it back to the Jacobs household. I poked Jimmy on his shoulders since that was the only part that Moxley didn't hurt. Jimmy growled a bit and opened his eyes slightly. He looked around to see where we were and saw his house right out the car window. "Welcome back home, sis" Jimmy said in a low voice. He opened the car door and got out, walking to the front door. I followed him out but went for the trunk of my car to get my luggage out.

The house looked different, there were bloodstains on the floor, beer bottles on the kitchen counter, cigarette ashes on a plate. Broken glass on the floor. I wonder if Jimmy missed me that much? Jimmy layed on the couch and sighed. "April... I missed you. Its been hell living without you, especially since you were at the hands of Moxley. I couldn't think straight. April ever since my dad died and mom had to raise us both since your father couldn't raise the family right, I always felt a special connection with you. I don't care if we're related April... I love you." Hearing Jimmy say those words kinda scared me. He had to be drunk! We're siblings, that's just wrong in so many ways... "Jimmy, we're siblings its wrong. You can't love me, I love Jon Moxley." Jimmy stood up and grabbed the fabric of my shirt and stared deep into me eyes. His eyes were filled with rage. His hands balled up into a fist, I swallowed back and looked deep into his eyes. "Don't you ever mention that psycho's name ever in this house!" Jimmy moved back to the couch laying back the same way he was before. "Yes sir" I replied back. I rolled my luggage to my old room and placed it next to my bed. This room has gotten smaller...

I walk back out to the living room, Jimmy was asleep on the couch with a beer bottle in one hand and his other hand around his rib cage. He always did look cute when he's asleep. I went over to him and layed my head on his lap. Back when we were young, Jimmy and I used to sleep together on the couch after watching a horror movie. I closed my eyes and took a nap on him.

**Jimmy's POV**

I woke up 3 hours later to find my baby sister sleeping on my lap. It feels like the good ol' days. I wish everyday were like this but with April actually being on my side. I love April but she doesn't feel the same. We're sibling and she loves... ugh... Moxley. I hate him! He took April away from me. I lift April's head up off my laps and move her to the side so I was free to roam around the house. I got up and walked to the kitchen picking up another beer bottle for myself. I popped the cap open and chugged it down right away. I took another bottle and did the same to that. Each bottles were slowly disappearing from all the chugging down I was doing. I slowly walked back to where April was laying down and carried her of to one of the rooms we'd shared when we were young. I placed her down on the bed and slept next to her on the bed. I smiled softly at her and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Nightmare Queen..."

It was 9 AM! April was still asleep and here I was in the kitchen making breakfast for the both of us like old times. Instead of what she'd usually had I made French Toast and Omelette. 4 years of those shitty culinary classes my mom signed me up for when I was 15 finally payed off. I take two plates and filled them up with the delicious breakfast that would soon be in my stomach. I set the table up and rushed upstairs to the child room. When I got the room to open I found my own sister naked putting on some underwear. "What the fuck, Jimmy?!" My face turned bright pink, I can feel my dick growing and getting hard. I turned around so April wouldn't notice me like that. "Uh, umm... Breakfast is umm ready" I can't believe I walked on my own sister naked, but damn did she have a good figure. What the fuck am I saying?! "I'll be down in a few, just go back downstairs this feels weird." I did what she told me to and went back to the kitchen to pour some orange juice for the both of us.

Once April walked into the dinning room she immediately began to scarf down the food. I cocked my brow at her and chuckled softly. She looked like a little kid when she eats. For the first time ever April finally finished her plate before me. I was just taking my time enjoying how cute she looked stuffing her face. It was nice to have my sister back at home and I plan on keeping it that way.


	12. Her Devil Whisper

**Moxley's POV**

April has been gone for 3 days now. It still hurts when I heard those 3 words "I hate you". I can't think straight anymore, I need April back. I checked my phone and saw that I got 6 unread messages.

_From: Sami  
Hey bro! Just wondering if you wanna come drink with me and a few friends of mines on Friday? I know you're not doing well but this is to finally get you out the house and stop playing those sad songs April got you listening to.  
_Don't think I can go, I have to visit an old friend on Friday. Sorry Bro!

_From: IPW  
Moxley, we've heard what happened about you and Jimmy from April. We've scheduled a match on Thursday just for you two. Jimmy Jacobs w/ April Jacobs vs Jon Moxley. Winner gets April. We won't tell you who wins, we're gonna stay out of this and let you two beat the living hell out of each other. Deal? _  
Deal! As long as I have April back in my arms unharmed. Thank you!

After reading 3 more unnecessary messages I finally made it to an important one

_From: April 3  
Hey Jon... Sorry about what happened 2 days ago. I never meant to say that I hated you. I really do love you. It's weird being back in Grand Rapids... I don't know if Jimmy was drunk or not but he said that he loved me and not as a sibling but as something more than that. I'm just pretending he never said that. But I really can't wait to see your face 2 days from now at IPW. Love you!  
XOXOXOxOoxxOOXoX_

A smile crept around my face. She misses me. I have to win for her sake! Now I know the reason why Jacobs wanted April, so what I said to April in a joking manner was true. Jimmy and April probably did do it, maybe by accident but Jimmy grew feelings for his own sister. Gross! April probably did have him in her mouth while he was drunk. Jimmy is going to really pay, on Thursday Jimmy Jacobs is going to pay. Wait... That could make an awesome promo! I opened one of my drawers and found one of my hand cameras. The way I looked seemed stupid but I'm going to do it! I cleared my throat and pressed record.

_Day in and day out I've been rewinding what happened 3 days ago. The day you took what was rightfully mines. Jimmy, I know what you've done when you were kids. That's such a dirty thing to do, especially when that person is your own flesh and blood. Thursday, we've got a match. Winner takes April home. I'm going to make you pay for what you've did to me, what you've did to her, what you've did to us. When I do beat you, you can crawl back home listening to disgusting music you listen to and fuck yourself to sleep. This war is way too far from being over. _I pushed the stop button and took out the tape. I had to go to IPW today, I have a tag team match with Sami and I can't let him down by not showing up.

**2 hours later**

I made it to IPW's main building in Indiana by speeding. I walk to the people who are in charge of the videos and promo's and handed them my tape. "Play it before my match!" I walked out and headed straight for my locker room to get changed into my ring gear. April wasn't coming today because of what happened 2 weeks ago after the 6-man-mix-tag team match. I tape my hands up and checked my phone 1 missed call- April. April? This must be important.  
_Hello?_  
"Hey babe, how you doing?"  
_Doing great. Just eating a burrito for lunch. You?  
_Not so well, I miss you April. I can't wait to see you on Thursday and get you back in these arms  
_Well I do miss those arms too. I'm guessing you called to see what I called you about._  
Yeah. Why did you?  
_To tell you that my little condition is doing better, not only can I watch you and Jimmy wrestle but I can return and do in-ring competition as well.  
_That's great to hear! Hey April I got to go my match is starting in 10 minutes I got to go. Don't forget to watch me online. Bye!  
_I won't forget. Bye take care!_

I hung up the phone and placed it inside my bag. I ran out the door and managed to find Sami who was waiting at the ramp entrance. "You ready to go?" I nodded at Sami. And we were off to the ramp. Our theme started playing and we did our usual thing, scream and act like crazy men. "This match is a tag team match set for one-fall making their way to the ring Jon Moxley and Sami Callihan, The Switchblade Conspiracy!" The crowd was cheering for us. It was like a whole arena just cheering for us, that's a first. The other team came out, they were just some newbies trying to make a name for themselves. Sami and I laughed and once the bell rang it was I who started off the match. I jump on the 1st newbie and punched his head, I kept seeing Jimmy's face as I punched this dude. It was sad that this guys didn't put up a challenge so I ended him with one of April's finishers the Devil Whisper. 1...2...3 Sami and I won.

"Dude that was awesome! I never knew you know how to do April's finisher!" Sami patted my shoulders as we speed walked back to our locker room. "Well her and I were training some moves together back when she was still with me and she taught me how to do Devil Whisper." I replied back opening the door to our locker room. Sami passed me a bottle of water and we chugged down our water at the same time. "Could you show me how to do it?" "Yeah sure, ok first just poke me in the eye." I got up and placed Sami right in front of me. Sami poked me the eye and then hit me in the groin. He then lifted me up and gave me military press. "Alright now set me up for a tombstone pile driver and pin" Sami did as he was told and pinned. "Congrats now you know how to do Devil Whisper!" I high fived Sami and patted his back.

Just 2 more days to go and April will be mine.


	13. I'm Coming Home

**April's POV**

I woke up laying next to Jimmy. What happened last night? I remember watching tv and drinking maybe a few shots with Jimmy after that I don't remember nothing. Jimmy mumbled to himself a little and then turned over to the wall. "Morning April" He greeted in a sleepy tone, he rolled off the bed and walked away from the bed. The only questions I have in my head are what the hell happened last night? And why was Jimmy naked?

I tried to get up but my body was hurting. I can't move... What if something happened between me and Jimmy last night? No... not again. Jimmy came back to my room with a leather jacket and some shorts. "Are you just going to lay there or do you want to go shopping?" Jimmy's voice went from sleepy to annoyed. Why is he pissed off with me all of a sudden? "I would get up if I could but I can't. What happened last night?" Jimmy's facial expression changed from serious to a sad look. "Of course you'd forget. It's nothing now. If you want to go with him then you can. If he makes you happier than having your brother make you happy then by all means go with him. I'm not gonna hold you back anymore April. If you're happy than I'm happy. Just please get up so we can go shopping and then drop you off at Moxley's place." He said walking back out of my room.

After I struggled to get off my bed and take a shower, I went down to the living room and found Jimmy drinking a bottle of beer. It's a little too early to be drinking, but it's Jimmy. "Are you ready?" Jimmy looked up at me and sorta gave me a smile. He got up and walked with me straight to the car and placed my luggage in the trunk. "Are you sure you don't remember anything?" "Not a thing. Can you please tell me what happened?" Jimmy sighed softly "Remember how I told you that I loved you 5 days ago?" "Yeah" "Promise you won't get mad when I tell you this!" Jimmy and I pinkied promise and he let out a sigh again. "You and I got really drunk last night and you started to feel a little weird. Like you started playing with my chest and then you k-kissed me. After the kiss you and I had sex..." "SEX?! Jimmy we're siblings, Im your sister dammit." "That's what gets me pissed off April my mom isn't really your mom. We're not really brothers and sisters. You had a different mother! When your dad divorced with your mother he started get along with my mom. My dad was already dead so I thought it would be best to have a step sister. I asked your father if he could be my step dad. My mom looked at me in shock and he agreed. To be honest my mom really loved your dad but he just couldn't maintain a decent job to keep a roof over our heads and food on the table. April you are my sister, we're not blood related!" Jimmy pushed his hair out his face and sighed again. "Why didn't you guys say anything about this?" "Because we didn't want to hurt you. I never intended to hurt you April. You're my baby sister, and I really do love you." Jimmy's voiced cracked. I turned my head to see his face, he was crying. Jimmy was actually crying... I never seen him cry ever. "I'm sorry April. I must be a terrible brother now. I get drunk with my own sister and end up having sex with her again..." "Again? The first time never really count, I just gave you a blowjob cause we both were curious!" "April dammit I'm sorry!" Jimmy yelled out as he started to sob loudly. I rubbed his back gently and hummed a song mom would usually sing to him to calm him down. I never thought I would here the whole truth from Jimmy instead of my parents. "Lets just forget about this and go to the mall to get you some new clothes and ring gear, after that we'll drop you off at Moxley's and you can be happy with him."  
_"That's really nice for you to say Jacobs"_ I forgot that I was on the phone with Jon after my shower. "Moxley?" "Yeah I almost forgot I was on the phone with him." I smiled at Jimmy and he just stared at the phone in disbelief. _"Tell you what Jacobs, If you promise to forget about our feud and become my brother in law, I'll let you stay at my place with April."_ A smile formed around Jimmy's lips. "I promise Moxley" Jimmy responded as he looked back at me with a smile. I smiled back gave Jimmy a fist pound. It looks like Jimmy, Jon, and I are going to be living together as family.


	14. My Brother's Ex Rival Is My Husband

After 2 hours of shopping at the mall, 1 hour of packing Jimmy's luggage, and 2 hours of driving from Grand Rapids to Cincinnati, Jimmy and I arrived at Jon's house. Jon was waiting outside his house, arms crossed with a smile on his face. Jimmy got out the car first and I followed him afterwards. I ran into Jon's arms greeting him with a kiss. He held me closer to him, his eyes grew wider and a tear fell from his eyes. "Welcome back home my love, I've missed you." I giggled at him and hugged him tightly. "Sup Mox!" Jimmy greeted Jon with a bro fist and a bro hug. Did they actually hugged each other?

Jon opened the door dragging both luggage inside. "Welcome to Casa De' Moxley, Jimmy Jacobs!" Jimmy's face was priceless, he just kept staring at the beautiful decoration. I stared at the living room, the blood was cleaned up, all the glass shards were gone. I guess Jon cleaned this place up well. Jimmy walked to the fridge and picked up a bottle of water. He looked at it in confusion before he chugged it down in one gulp.

"So Jimmy, what made you change your mind about me?" Jimmy scratched his head and grabbed another bottle of water. "April seems happy when she's around you. Her happiness means a lot to me, Mox." Jimmy chugged the other bottle of water down and took out another one. "Woah dude! That's enough water bottles for now." Jon took the bottle away from Jimmy and put it back in the fridge. "Let's show you your room!" Jon walked with Jimmy showing him a room at the very back of the house. It wasn't a big room like Jon's but it wasn't small either. The walls were nicely colored, the bed was made neatly, and everything in the room had was in it's place. Jimmy's mouth was wide open, he couldn't believe that he actually had his own room in Moxley's house.

Things are different now.

**2 years later**

"Morning cutie!" Jon said kissing my cheek. Jon and I got married 2 months ago, he started working with WWE under the name of Dean Ambrose and I was too. Jimmy decided to work in ROH, we still lived together as one big family.

"Give it back Jason!" said a baby female image of Dean as she chased her older brother around the house. Dean picked Jason up and took the barbie doll away from him. "Now Jason, taking things from Haley is not nice. Go to her and apologize." He put Jason down to the floor. Jason walked over to his little sister and hugged her "I'm sorry." Haley smiled hugging her brother back. "You make a great dad Dean!" I said kissing him on his cheek. He smiled and placed his arms around my waist as we watched our kids play patty cake. "You're favorite uncle is home!" The kids screamed in excitement, running to Jimmy arms. Jimmy lifted them up and playfully kissed both their cheeks. "Uncle Jimmy, there's food on the table for you!" "How was ROH uncle Jimmy?" Jimmy laughed making his way to the kitchen. "Work was awesome, I won this!" Jimmy pointed to his title around his waist, the kids gasped as they looked at the title in awe. "Welcome home Jacobs!" Dean greeted passing his brother in law a bottle of water.

My brother's ex rival is my husband, and the three of us live together as a family, here in Las Vegas, Nevada with 2 kids.


End file.
